


Our Dragons!

by Thierry_Lei



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bombing, Cha Hakyeon | N-centric, France - Freeform, Gen, KCON, Mention of other kpop groups - Freeform, POV Cha Hakyeon, Paris - Freeform, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thierry_Lei/pseuds/Thierry_Lei
Summary: Fictional Events after a KCON Paris performance.VIXX and Starlights are forgotten.Again.Or not?
Kudos: 5





	Our Dragons!

**Author's Note:**

> "And also VIXX"  
> That planted the seeds of this story.

* * *

Hakyeon was quite pleased. He was lying on his hotel bed after showering and changing. And Hongbin had just stepped out, hair still a bit wet, putting on his clothes.

Their performance at the KCON Paris was done very well. In the sea of attendees VIXX could see quite a few Starlights. They knew the number of fans in Europe was much lower than the number or more popular groups. But it felt heart warming that Starlights had taken the effort to attend. And show off. With VIXX lightsticks (How the hell did they get their hands on those?). And even VIXX scarfs, of navy blue with gold patterns. (It was an even bigger mystery how those got here in Paris).

The musings of Hakyeon were interrupted by frantic knocking on the door. As Hakyeon answered the door, while Hongbin hurriedly pulled on his pants, he saw that a worried looking manager was standing there, who tersely said: "Quick! Bring your passports and come down to the lobby. All the staff has been summoned too, like all the other groups and their staff!"

While the manager was standing there, Hakyeon hurried into the room to get his passport, as Hongbin did the same. This was a very strange request, but it must have been serious, if even the other groups were summoned like that.

They picked up the other VIXX members and went down to the lobby, where they entered a milling crowd. A crowd consisting of all other idol groups, who had performed at the KCON, and were staying at the hotel. And their staff members too. Everybody was sorting themselves to their respective groups or companies.

As the din quieted down, Hakyeon noticed them. Men in darkblue uniforms wearing sidecaps on their head and what looked like bulletproof vests on their bodies. Others with camouflage gear and berets. All with firearms! They were guarding the exits and entrances of the lobby, and more were patrolling along the hallways.

And there was another group of men and women. Darkblue uniforms and wearing black kepies on their head. Seeing all the ribbons they wore on their chests, and glittering on shoulderpads and headwear, these must be higher officers.

As everyone was sorted into their respective groups, sitting at tables or on sofas around the lobby, an officer said something to a woman in civilian clothing. She stepped forward, coughed a little to get the attention and spoke up:  
"Hello everybody, we're very sorry for the inconvenience, but after this, police officers and gendarmerie personnel will be checking up on you. Please present them your passports. Thank you for your cooperation."

As soon as she finished and gave a nod to the side, men and women, in groups of two moved along all the idols and staff, one of the two holding a tablet.  
One checked the passport, checked whether the holder was indeed on the picture, and the other marking something on the tablet. After a while officers were finished with the passport checks and reported to the highest officer (at least Hakyeon thought it was the highest officer, as his hat was adorned with some gold). Who took out a phone and rang up somebody, while he was obviously tense. He spoke for a little while and hung up again, while beginning to pace.

Taekwoon spoke to Hakyeon: "Do you have any idea what is going on?"  
"Nope. And if I look at the other groups, neither do they."  
The VIXX members looked around, and noticed that Hakyeon was probably right.

Meanwhile Hakyeon kept an eye on that officer. Who apparently got a phonecall, because he swept out his phone again, and listened. Very tense. Stopped his pacing. Frowned. And suddenly his shoulder sagged, while his face lost the tension. He looked relieved and hung up.

After that the officer called out to the same woman who had spoken before, and quickly said something to her. She also displayed a relieved expression on her face, before stepping up again: "May I have your attention," she began. "Again, we're very sorry for the inconvenience, but we had to check whether you were all accounted for, and uninjured."

Uninjured? Questioning glances from idols and staff members were thrown around. Hakyeon began to frown  
"You see," she continued, "near the Accor Hotels Arena, the venue where you all had your performances, is the Gare de Bercy, a railway station and hub for busses and metro. There was a huge explosion at that station."

Hakyeon's widened significantly. As were those of the VIXX members. And all other idols and staff in the lobby. Then a wave of worry swept through the lobby. If that explosion had happened at a transit hub, and the fans of all those groups were there going home, or going to where ever they were staying in Paris...  
Hakyeon noticed the high ranking officer standing behind the woman got another phone call.

Meanwhile the woman continued: "We don't know yet what happened there, but our task was to ensure that you were all accounted for. That's why..." She was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, from the high ranking officer. He said something to her, and motioned towards a huge ass television on the wall of the lobby. She answered him, and he nodded. As the woman rushed towards the bar, the officer called back behind him.

At the bar, Hakyeon saw the woman getting a remote control, and walking back, while more civilians were brought in, who stationed themselves around the lobby, near the idol groups and their staff members.  
The woman had returned to her place, turned on the tv and switched channels, to what seemed to be news program: "I've been informed that there is an extra news report. The men and woman who are now besides you are translators. They will to their best to translate the news report to you, and answer your questions based on what they hear and know."

And then VIXX and all other groups saw it, and heard the translators doing their best to keep up with the onslaught of information that came from the news report.

Rubble, a ruined building, little fires going on everywhere. Smoke. People running to and fro. Some obviously civilians. But also police officers. Firefighters. Uniformed men and women.  
An explosion had occured at the Gare de Bercy. A railway station. There were many victims. Dead or heavily injured. They were trying to pull victims from the rubble. Ambulances speeding away to hospitals where the best doctors and surgeons were on standby.

Again firefighters were shown on screen and Wonshik couldn't stop his curiosity anymore: "What's the meaning of those letters BSPP on those people, who are, I guess, firefighters?"   
"They are indeed firefighters, the Parisian fire brigade," their translator answered, "or 'Brigade de Sapeurs-Pompiers de Paris' and part of the French Army. They're the primary fire fighter and rescue service of Paris." Mumbling from VIXX and surrounding idols and staff. With a distinct respectful tone.

At the sight of two girls supporting a heavily injured men, walking away from the rubble, SuperJunior's Heechul cried out: "An EXO-L!" and pointed at the television screen.  
As others looked, they noticed indeed that one of the girls had an EXO lightstick put in her back pocket. And they started to notice more and more fans of other groups, helping out victims to get away.

Then the information that the news would switch to a live press conference with the Mayor of Paris. A stern looking woman appeared on the screen. "Is she going to announce the mayor?" Wonshik asked the translator. "No," the translator answered. "That's Anne Hidalgo, she IS the Mayor of Paris."  
More wide eyes, both from VIXX and other groups who had heard it. "Ah?" Wonshik said. Then he nodded, and hummed approvingly. "Good. Very good indeed."

The Mayor began the press conference.

Informing the press about the explosion. The time of the explosion. The current number of victims, both injured or dead. The known damage to the building. The hospitals calling back personnel on leave for their surgery and emergency staff. The ambulances rushing through streets and roads that were blocked for all traffic, to give the rescue services all the room they needed. The heavily injured persons even transported by army helicopters.

She reported about the contact with the President of the Republic. With the government, and through the Ministery of Foreign Affairs also with many embassies and consulates, because there was much going in Paris, and events being visited by many foreign nationals.

Then her face got a distinct serious look. Because she reported that security personnel had confirmed her fears: that this was no gas explosion or an accident.  
It was a bomb blast. A terrorist attack. Although it had not been claimed. Yet.

A mumbling wave was heard, by all the present reporters. And all the idols, including VIXX, and their staff members felt their worry rising too.

The police had stepped up their controls. As had the gendarmerie. And the President had ordered stricter border controls, hoping to prevent the perpetrators from leaving the country. While the intelligence services, police and gendarmerie were trying to locate and arrest them, if they could find the perpetrators within the country.

The Mayor continued, and this time her looks were harsher, as if she contained an icy fury:

"Now, terrorists attacking France and Paris in particular, that was something we could have expected. Paris is an internationally well known city, with many events going on, where large numbers of people gather. It's just a magnet for those kind of people.

Why then, did they target the Gare de Bercy? It's not the Sacre Coeur, the Eiffel Tower, or the Louvre. Or a well known landmark. It's an ordinary railway station. Yes, it's a transit hub, where railways connect with bus and metro. And as an area where many people are coming through, it's been a possible target. But the intelligence and security services have informed me, that available evidence points to the fact, that this time not only France and French citizens were targeted.

Right next to the Gare de Bercy is the Accor Hotels Arena. Where over twenty thousand people were gathered for the KCON Paris. And these KCON attendees have come from all over Europe. Some came even from overseas! And all of them gathered to see their idols perform, artists who have come all the way from South Korea.

This is the main reason why intelligence services surmise, that the KCON visitors, and therefor all of Europe, may have been targeted, next to all the Parisian victims!

Just before the press conference we have received the confirmation that at least the performing artists and their staff members are all accounted for and uninjured."

  
As the mayor paused, to take a breath, mutterings broke out under the reporters, as the clicking on their laptops intensified. Also a wave of worry flowed through all the idols watching the press conference. Hakyeon looked aside, and saw how his members were a bit distracted. Worried that Starlights, and other fans who had come for a performance, may be lying there, in the rubble, injured or maybe even dead.

A reporter: "Is there any information about these fans?"

"Maybe an angel has been watching them. Or Lady Fortuna. But whatever the reason, we've been informed that due to delays in the program, the KCON ended much later than expected. The artists had already gone back to their hotels, when the fans just started to leave the venue. And that's when the blast at the Gare de Bercy happened. So security forces are cautiously optimistic, that no KCON visitor has fallen victim, as none could have reached the railway station, the metro, or the bus station, when that bomb exploded. But to these kpop fans, these visitors, I would like to convey our gratitude."

Again mutterings from the reporters, this time with a clear questioning tone. And however selfish it may have seemed, a wave of relief spread through all the watching idols, that at least their fans were safe. Hongbin whispered: "Thank the deity!"

The Mayor continued: "I'm saying this, because the KCON visitors, should have been guests of our city. All these people came to Paris to see their idols, to link up with others who have the same interests. But instead of guests of Paris, they turned into rescuers of Parisians! Many of those kpop fans were reported to have carried away victims to the triage area at the Parc de Bercy. Quite a few even risked their lives, how foolishly that may have seemed, to pry loose victims from the rubble. This was reported not only by witnesses, by citizens, but also by our rescue personnel.

And that is the reason why I would like convey our thanks to all these kpop fans who were gathered here in Paris, for saving Parisians, French citizens. I would like to thank:

The ARMIES from the group Bangtan Seonyeondan or BTS.  
The EXO-L's from the group EXO.  
The Onces from the group Twice.  
The Carats from the group Seventeen.  
The Elfs from the Group SuperJunior..."

And so the mayor continued, naming the fandoms and the groups they were a fan of. Until she reached the end of a whole list.  
"... and again I would like to say thank you, and sorry! Sorry that you had to experience this situation while visiting our city. But also thank you, thank you very much, for saving our citizens!"

It stung.

Hakyeon felt as if someone has stabbed him right in the heart. No mention of VIXX. No mention of Starlights. It was as if they did not exist. As if the hard work he and his members had done, did not count. As if their fans never even were there, cheering for them. There was no proof that Starlights were injured. Or that Starlights had helped. But still it felt as if all they had done, was in vain.

It stung.

He turned slightly to watch his members. Taekwoon had his totally blanked out face. Wonshik and Sanghyuk had suspiciously glistening eyes, while biting their lips. Hongbin's face showed all the judgemental features in full view, while Jaehwan showed a slight pout with a deep frown.  
His members had noticed it too, then.

It stung.

Hakyeon saw that the other groups were surreptiously glancing at VIXX. They too had noticed the omission of VIXX. Hakyeon turned towards the television again, but didn't pay any attention anymore. Not to what he saw on the screen. Not to what the translator said.  
Hakyeon would have been weeping, letting his tears flow freely. But he had to be strong. For himself. For his members. He couldn't break down. Not now.

Even when it stung.  
So painfully hard.

"...VIXX!"

Hakyeon looked up at the mention of their group by the Mayor of Paris at the press conference.

The Mayor continued: "That is one group I haven't mentioned yet. And I did that on purpose, because the fans of this group VIXX have earned, in my opinion, a special mention."

Hakyeon's eyed widened. He didn't notice that the same happened to Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin and Sanghyuk. And other groups too.

The mayor: "This group VIXX is less well known here in Europe, compared to the other kpop groups from South Korea. And therefor they have fewer fans over here. But VIXX are without a doubt, a very talented, passionate and dedicated group, dedicated to the arts, to dance, to music. As I've been assured by my cultural liaison."

"Why do I mention that?" the mayor paused for a second. "It is because the fans of VIXX, while fewer in number here in Europe and also over here at the KCON in Paris, are as dedicated, passionate and talented in the arts of saving lives, as VIXX are in the arts of music and dance."

There was a mumbling among the reporters, and one of them quickly fired a question: "But didn't the fans of other groups also save lives? You mentioned them, for example, carrying the victims of the attack, from the rubble."

"That is true," the mayor answered, "but you won't find the fans of VIXX carrying away victims, or trying to pry them loose from the rubble. No. Most of the fans of VIXX, maybe all of them, can be found at the Parc de Bercy, at the triage area."

"But what are they doing there?" an other reporter asked.

"Saving lives, as I've said," the mayor said more softly, "because most of those European VIXX fans are working adults. And quite a few of them seem to work in or close to the medical field." The mayor held op a sheaf of papers: "Our office has already received lots of inquiries, from hospitals that are receiving the victims of this terrorist attack, wondering who did the emergency surgeries in the field. And these inquiries are coming from our best doctors and surgeons, because, and now I'm quoting one of these inquiries, 'without that extraordinary emergency surgery, the victim would have been dead on arrival'."

Again some mutterings from the assembled reporters.

"So maybe now," the mayor took up again, "you understand why I'm making a special mention of this group and their fans. These fans of VIXX are called Byeolbit in the Korean language, Starlight in English, and in our own language Lumière des Étoiles _[a/n: Light of the Stars]_. And these fans are living up to their name! Because there at the Parc de Bercy, these Lights of the Stars became Lights of Hope for many Parisians, French citizens.

And before you ask, yes, it was medical personnel in the field that reported this. I have to say, that even the field commander of the BSPP was impressed by these persons, who my cultural liaison recognized as Lights of the Stars, because the attributes they carry, with the name of VIXX on it. Especially a very distinct scarf of navy blue, with gold lettering. Which they sometimes even used to stop excessive bleeding from the injured victims.

Medical personnel and the BSPP also reported, that these Lights of the Stars, these Lights of Hope, were the ones who did those extraordinary emergency surgeries. Sometimes so special, that the BSPP medics even yielded to their skillful instructions. And you know how stubborn our BSPP personnel can be, when it comes to saving lives. It's not for nothing that their motto is 'sauver ou périr' _[a/n: Save or perish]_."

A slight smile flashed over the lips of the Mayor, before her grave looks returned. Then she continued:

"But these emergency surgeries saved the lives of many Parisians and French citizens. These Lights of the Stars took as an example the skills and dedication from the group they are a fan of. And with their own skills and dedication, they bought the necessary time our own doctors and surgeons needed.

There in the Parc de Bercy, these Lights of the Stars turned the triage field into _their_ battlefield. Because on that battlefield, these Lights of Hope brought all their skills and dedication to bear against the Angels of Death, who came for the lives of Parisians and French citizens.

And, ladies and gentlemen of the press, these Lights of the Stars, these Lights of Hope fought off the Angels of Death with all their skill, passion and fire. To stay in the oriental vein of the group of which these Lights of the Stars are a fan of, of VIXX, I even dare to say this:

They fought like dragons!"

Hakyeon's vision blurred. He hiccuped. He blinked his eyes to clear away the tears that he couldn't hold in anymore. He hiccuped again, as he tried to prevent himself from all out weeping. Because the pain was gone. Replaced with... Hakyeon didn't know what that feeling was. But it overflowed. And as he looked aside, he saw his members were also silently crying, tears flowing down their cheeks, while showing quivering, hesitant, light smiles.

It was to them, to Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin and Sanghyuk, that Hakyeon whispered slowly, with a tremulous, but almost reverend voice: "Our Starlights, our dragons!"

And as one, they whispered back to Hakyeon:

"Our dragons!"

* * *


End file.
